


Father of the Year

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father/Son Incest, Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Originally about Yusho spending Fathers Day with his son, Yuya turns to something even more surprising.





	Father of the Year

Yusho is 38 years old and Yuya is 15 years old. He and his son have just arrived at the Synchro Dimension.

He is fair skinned, has a slight mustache and goatee, has golden eyes and black hair with inky green shading. He's wearing a red jacket with purple lining, an orange waistcoat, white ascot, blue collar and lined with yellow, black gloves and dress shoes, red pants and a black belt with gold buckle. Yusho is also wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt underneath his red jacket. He has a purple top hat on his head that has green googles on them.

His son, Yuya is also fair skinned, has crimson eyes, and green and crimson hair and has googles with a blue star on the right lens. Yuya is wearing a orange shirt, his school uniform jacket around his shoulders like a cape, red wristband on both of his wrists, a buckled choker around his waist, green pants, and red/orange/black sneakers.

He and Yuya are going to have a duel specifically a Turbo Duel together. Yuya's dueling outfit and Duel Runner are both crimson. His dueling outfit and Duel Runner are both orange. His and Yuya's Entertainment Turbo Duel begins. The duel ends with him losing but he has a smile on his face as does the entire crowd so it's not a big deal. 

He stumbles getting himself over the Duel Runner but catches himself with his cane and bends down to pick up his hat. Yuya comes racing over with a look of concern. He lays a hand on Yuya's shoulder telling him that he's fine. Yuya's arms go around his waist embracing him in a fierce hug. He and Yuya have always had a strong, loving and caring relationship. It warms his heart that his son has always admired him since he was a kid and Yuya wanting to be a Dueltainer just like him. He looks down at his son with a warm, loving smile across his face and ruffles Yuya's bicolored hair.

They head back to the Pendulum Dimension, (formerly known as the Standard Dimension) thanks to the Inter-dimensional Portals in all 4 Dimensions. He and Yuya walk on home so they can have dinner with Yoko. When they get inside, Yuya toes off his shoes and runs into the kitchen where Yoko is cooking. Yusho leans against his cane as he toes off his shoes. He's wearing red socks and Yuya's wearing white ones. He and his family sit at the dinner table and eat their wonderful food together. 

After their dinner as a family, Yusho and Yoko are in their pajamas in their master bedroom. Yoko is laying on the bed with her head against the pillows, reading a cooking book. She's wearing a light green shirt and verdigris pajamas bottoms. Yusho is walking with his cane to his son's room to say goodnight to him. 

He's wearing white with orange striped pajamas shirt and pants and wearing purple toe red socks. He knocks on Yuya's door and gets a muffled reply from his son that he can come inside. Yuya is wearing white with green striped pajamas shirt and pants and wearing white socks. 

Yuya is sitting on his bed looking at his deck with a wide bright smile on his face. Yusho calls his name getting his son's attention. Yuya puts his cards on his desk next to the Sky Magician clock he bought him for his 6th Birthday and the Pendulum pendant that he got Yuya since he was a little kid. Sitting next to his son on his son's bed, Yusho places his right hand under Yuya's chin caresses his son's cheek with his thumb. He is embraced in a loving warm hug by Yuya and he returns the hug, and caress his hand against Yuya's green and crimson hair. Yuya is murmuring words into his ear causing tears to fall down his face. Words of deep love and admiration. 

He remembers when he was at the Fusion Dimension he thought that Yoko and Yuya would hate and despise him for suddenly disappearing when their son was 11 years old. He missed and thought about them everyday. When he first Yuya three years later at the age of 14; he was shocked and very happy to see his son and noticing that he had grown. Yuya was very happy to be reunited with him after 3 long years. When they returned to the now Pendulum Dimension, he reunited with his wife, Yoko and they and Yuya were a family again. 

He and Yuya had an amazing Dueltainment duel that same year after his son saved Zuzu. When Yoko and Skip, his best friend and current principal of You Show Duel School told him about how Yuya was ridiculed and bullied because of his disappearance and him being labeled a coward by the public. Yusho had a long talk with Yuya about how that all made his son feel. Yuya reassured him that he's okay now and he hugged Yuya tightly to him as they were both crying during their conversation. 

Yusho presses a soft kiss on Yuya's forehead and says goodnight to his son. Yuya says goodnight back to him and Yusho glances once more at his sleeping son then quietly closes Yuya's door. He returns to bed with his wife, Yoko and fall asleep together on their Queen size bed peacefully. 

The next morning, Yusho and his wife, Yoko and Yuya have breakfast at their house with Skip, Zuzu and Sora joining them. All of them are in their pajamas. After breakfast, Yusho and Yuya are dressed in their usual clothing. He and his son as are the rest of Yuya's friends and families are going to the Paradise City Festival for the weekend. Yoko is going to a cooking show that Reed Pepper is hosting and she's super excited to see her young cooking idol. 

His wife, Yoko heads toward Reed Pepper's cooking show. He and Yuya along with Zuzu, Skip and Sora walk to the Festival which is in the middle of the city. They see stalls that have all interesting games and food vendors selling all types of food. Roller coasters and a Ferris Wheel, a young man sitting on dunk tank ready to be dunked by the festival goers. Yusho sees Yuya's friends and their families at various places at the festival. Yuya goes to hang out with his two best friends, Zuzu and Gong. 

He and Skip sit on a bench in front of one of the food vendors and one of the roller coasters beside it. He and his best friend, Skip talk about You Show Duel School. Yuya, Gong and Zuzu approach them carrying packets of popcorn and sticks of cotton candy. They along with Gong's father, Mr. Strong head to a table so they can eat lunch. They eat cheeseburgers, French fries, and drink soda. Their group is accompanied by Tate, Allie and Frederick and their parents. 

After their lunch, Yuya and his friends go play some of the games at the stands. Yusho sees Skip talking to Frederick's, Allie's and Tate's parents by the Ferris Wheel. Yusho explores the festival by himself and passes by his son and his friends playing water guns. He smiles at Yuya's bright face as he and his friends are trying to win first place. His right hand is gripping the jewel top of his cane as he continues to walk around the festival, and stumbles forward when Yuya wants him to come with him to play some games and go on one of the roller coasters. 

He comes along walking with his cane and he stands beside his son as they play the water gun game and Yuya wins a Sky Magician figurine. Yuya gives it to him as a gift. Yusho goes with Yuya on one of the rollercoasters along with Yuya's friends. After the ride, Yusho and Yuya say goodbye to Yuya's friends and their families as the festival has closed for the day as the bright orange sun is setting. As he and Yuya walk home they talk about if Yuya plans on participating in the upcoming Junior Arc League championship and Yuya says yes. He tells Yuya that he and his mom will be there cheering him on. 

Yusho and Yuya sit down cross legged on the grass in front of their house looking at the city and the water. He puts his arm around Yuya's shoulder as Yuya leans his head onto his shoulder. He ruffles Yuya's hair and presses a kiss on his son's forehead. Yuya tells him Happy Father's Day and his cheeks blush red when Yuya presses a soft kiss onto his cheek. Yusho's gold eyes look down with warmth affection and love at his son's crimson eyes. He thanks Yuya pulling his son closer against him as they watch the sunset. Yoko calls them inside for dinner. His son helps him to his feet as they head inside toeing off their shoes. At the dinner table, he and Yuya listen to Yoko talking about Reed's cooking show as they eat. Yusho says goodnight to Yuya as they are both in their pajamas, as he and Yuya give each other a kiss on the forehead and cheek. He shuts Yuya's door and joins his wife in bed. 

The next day, Yusho and his family along with Skip and Zuzu and Gong are going to spend the day at the beach. In their swimsuits, Yusho and his family meet up with Skip, Zuzu and Gong who've already gotten to the beach by the time they've arrived. Yusho watches as Yuya runs towards his friends and they are joined by Allie, Frederick and Tate, as they jump into the cool water splashing each other. He's wearing red and purple swim trunks and Yuya's wearing green swim trunks. Zuzu's are pink, Skip and Gong's are orange and Yoko's are yellow. 

He, Skip and Yoko build an fantastic sandcastle impressing Yuya and his friends. He joins his son and his son's friends game of volleyball as the referee on the sandy ground. His wife Yoko and Skip watch while talking to each other.

After their long day at the beach with their family friends, Yusho and his family return home. He and his wife and son have dinner. They all take a shower one after the other then change into their pajamas. 

Yoko is in bed looking at Reed Pepper's new recipes as Yusho heads to say goodnight to his son. He opens his son's door to find Yuya with his pajamas pants around his ankles and falls over onto his bed blushing with embarrassment as his son is wearing red briefs with a green waistband. Yuya pulls up his pants and sits on his bed putting his googles over his eyes. Yusho closes Yuya's door and sits next to his son. He tells his son that he doesn't need to be embarrassed, but Yuya tells his dad about how some of the students used to tease him for wearing briefs. Yusho listens to Yuya intently and he puts his hand on his son's shoulder. He stands up and with his left hand lowers his pajamas pants showing his red briefs with purple waistband and lined with orange. He also takes off his red socks and he asks Yuya to do the same. Yuya takes off his pajamas shirt and pants and white socks. He lays on his son's bed and Yuya lays next to him. He wraps his arms around his son's waist as he cuddles with Yuya as they are only wearing their underwear. He caresses Yuya's green and crimson hair and presses a soft kiss on Yuya's forehead and cheek. Yuya kisses him on his cheek as the feeling of Yuya's soft lips against his cheek making him blush red. He's taken aback when Yuya kisses him on the lips and he blushes even more when Yuya tells him that he's in love with him. His eyes look directly at his son's crimson eyes seeing a look of hesitation and fear. He loves his son dearly and he kisses his son back. He tells Yuya that he's in love with him too. Yusho looks down at the front of his underwear noticing his bulge against his son's thigh. His hand caresses his bulge through his briefs as Yuya does the same following his lead.   
Then they caress each other's bulge through their underwear. His and Yuya's passionate moment ends as he stops Yuya when Yuya's tongue was on the growing bulge in his briefs feeling Yuya licking his cock through the fabric of his underwear sent a spark of arousal down his spine. He tells Yuya that he wants to wait to have sex with him. His son agrees to their agreement and they fall asleep in each other's arms.

It's true that he and Yuya have always had a close loving father-son relationship as he was touched when Yuya first told him that he looked up to him as his hero. Being regarded as your son's hero warmed his heart and spirit. Suddenly falling in love with your own teenage son doesn't exactly worry Yusho, it worries him how Yoko and Skip will react to the news. Yusho can imagine having a life together with Yuya when he turns 18 years old, having fun dueling together, spending quality time together and the thought of having sex with his son sends a pleasurable thrill through his partly naked body. 

The blanket shifts as Yuya turns around in his sleep as his son's head is against his bare chest. He nuzzles his son with his nose against Yuya's hair. The next morning he and Yuya puts on their pajamas then have breakfast with Yoko. He and his family get dressed as Yuya goes to school so he and Yoko can talk. He and Yuya share a quick kiss as Yuya runs off to meet up with Zuzu and Gong so they can walk to school together. 

He and Yoko sit at the couch next to each other and he tells her about his and Yuya's kiss and their love for each other. He thought that Yoko would hate and despise him, but was astonished when Yoko wasn't. Yoko tells him that she's always has known that he and Yuya have always loved and been close since Yuya was a kid. He is partly surprised by her reaction and her acceptance that he and his son are in love with one another. 

Yusho walks to You Show Duel School to talk to Skip and he finds his oldest friend in the office sitting on a rolling chair behind his desk. Skip is wearing his usual orange-red track suit and sneakers and has a pen on his ear and drinking a cup of coffee. He sits down on the couch facing his friend. Skip asks him what's wrong and he tells him that he and Yuya have kissed each other and are falling in love with each. Skip almost chokes on his coffee and he jumps out of his chair with an alarmed and shock expression across his face. He calms down his friend as Skip sits next to him. He tells Skip everything that happened between him and Yuya, about his sex dream about his son and how he told Yoko about his feelings for Yuya. Skip tells him that he accepts his decision and makes him promise not to kiss or have se with Yuya at the Duel School. Yusho claps his hand onto Skip's shoulder smiling at his dear friend telling him that he and Yuya are going to keep their relationship secret. 

After their conversation, Yusho and Skip have a duel against each other and he chooses the Field Spell, Show Time Street. Their duel lasts for an hour and a half. Yusho goes to pick up Yuya from school as he hasn't done it since Yuya was in 3rd grade. He wakes with his cane as he walks out of the building telling Skip that he'll be back later. 

He wakes outside Paradise City High School as Yuya and his friends come out the doors of the school, laughing and talking to each other. Yuya comes up to him as they embrace and he caresses his son's hair with his gloved hand. He says hello to Zuzu and Gong who do the same. With his arm around Yuya's shoulder, Yusho takes him, his son and Yuya's friends to You Show. Yusho and Skip show Yuya, Zuzu and Gong and the various new students at You Show their different Dueltaining styles. 

Three Years Later

Yusho who's now 41 and he trimmed his beard and goatee and his now 18 year old son, Yuya are in a relationship together with Yoko's and Skip's blessing. He and Yuya had sex on his birthday for the first time which was awkward and pleasant at the same time. On Yuya's graduation day, Yusho bought Yuya his school ring that has a green/crimson stone on it and has the word Dueltainer on the band. He and Yuya were both wearing their usual clothes and he was wearing orange socks and Yuya wearing white socks. He leans down to kiss his son on the lips, and wrapping his string around Yuya's slim body and ruffling his hair too with a wide, bright smile on his face. He tells Yuya that he's so proud of him and their kiss deepens as he falls backward onto his bed. As Yuya is kissing his neck and straddling his waist, Yusho inhales and exhales the scent of his beloved son moaning his name. They disentangle themselves from each other. He and Yuya put their shoes on and head to the school for the graduation.

As he and Yoko watch Yuya and his friends graduate high school. He cheers on for Yuya as his son gets his diploma. Yoko hugs Yuya and presses a soft kiss on his cheek. He hugs his son fiercely and with a ton of fatherly love giving his son a kiss on his forehead and his cheek. 

After their family dinner, Yusho and Yuya return home and toe off their shoes once inside next to the coatrack. He still uses his cane to walk around and Yuya hold onto his left hand. They head upstairs to his bedroom and he lays down and sets aside his cane and top hat on the nightstand. His son takes off his school uniform jacket from his shoulders and lays beside him. He puts his arm around Yuya's small shoulders bringing his son closer to him as Yuya is on top of him. He and Yuya kiss and slowly undress each other down to their underwear. Their clothes are all on the floor around his bed. He's wearing red briefs as Yuya's wearing green briefs. As Yuya kisses his neck and his smooth muscle chest and he moans when Yuya pinches his nipples. Yusho grabs the bottle of lube and two condoms from the nightstand drawer. He asks Yuya if he wants to top first. Yuya says yes and takes the condom and lube from him. He helps himself and his son out of their underwear. 

He has his legs in his air as he holds his thighs as he looks at his erected cock sticking up. He feels a icy sensation when Yuya puts some lube on his ass hole. Yuya puts the condom around his cock and then applies lube and positions his cock, sliding it into his ass. His son fucks him. 

Yusho takes his turn, putting on a condom and applying lube on his cock and Yuya's ass hole. He fucks his son as Yuya's head is cushioned against the pillows. As he fucks his son he and Yuya kiss as he continues to thrust his cock in and out Yuya's ass. After fucking each other, Yusho and Yuya lick and suck one each other's erect cocks that are dripping cum as he tastes the sweet salty juices in the 69 position. Afterwards, Yuya licks his feet and toes sending a shiver of pleasure up his spine as his son worship his large beautiful feet. He feasts on Yuya's ass licking and sucking with his tongue burying his face in his ass every now and then inhaling the scent. As he and Yuya lay next to each other in each other's arms they jerk off and cum on their chests at the same time. 

They take a relaxing shower together as he and Yuya are wrapped up in each other's arms as they kiss one another. After their shower, Yusho puts on red briefs with an orange waistband and Yuya puts on green briefs with a white waistband. He and Yuya lay in bed embracing each other as they say I love you to each other. Yusho and his son/lover have asleep in their warm loving embrace.


End file.
